<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please give me a remedy by Jooniesbub (joonsbasquiat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210338">Please give me a remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonsbasquiat/pseuds/Jooniesbub'>Jooniesbub (joonsbasquiat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Namjoon | RM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonsbasquiat/pseuds/Jooniesbub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dream I had. Kinda cheesy towards the end because I was half asleep but let’s just say it’s pretty okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please give me a remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as the boys practice their songs for the millionth time today. I love how dedicated they are to their fans I mean I should know, I am one of them. </p>
<p>I smile fondly at the memory of lining up for concerts and soundcheck. Just excited to be surrounded by such a rowdy crowd.</p>
<p>I'm suddenly pulled out of my reverie when I hear Hoseok loudly complain about being hungry. He falls back into a nearby chair, sweat dripping on his forehead glistening in the light. </p>
<p>"I'll go pick up some food just tell me what you want boys," I said quickly standing up and pulling on Namjoons black hoodie. </p>
<p>"How about I go with you?" Yoongi suggested, eyebrows raised. </p>
<p>"NO I mean no I'll go with her since I'm the leader you guys just take a break," Namjoon reassured everyone. I laughed shortly at his quickness to accompany me. My smile growing bigger as my heart fluttered for the skilled rapper. </p>
<p>"Y/N I want chicken." said Taehyung, pulling on the sleeve of my- I mean Namjoons hoodie. </p>
<p>All the other boys agreed so Joon and I set off to the nearest chicken place that stays open after 12am. We walked in comfortable silence, the street lights illuminating his honey skin as well as leaving a glow around us.</p>
<p>"Joon what are you thinking about?" I asked. </p>
<p>"Nothing you have to worry about Y/N." he reassured. </p>
<p>I felt a chill run down my spin and the wind blew my hair into my face. I noticed a line of people waiting outside of a restaurant; the bright, neon yellow sign light up the block with the words "열두시 치킨 집" (12am chicken house). </p>
<p>"Let's go here Joon it's close to the company?" I suggested.</p>
<p>"Sure I don't mind pet."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I said yes Y/N let's go before the line gets too long." He stuttered at his slip up. </p>
<p>I felt my face getting warmer at the name. I've never been called that before, I think I like the way it rolls of his tongue. His voice rough from rapping all night and eyes glimmering in the moonlight. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was once again snapped out of my redundant reverie when Namjoon appeared beside me with 2 bags of food and coke.</p>
<p>"Come on Y/N it's getting colder and the boys are probably starving." said Namjoon.</p>
<p>"That was fast, did you skip the whole line Monie?" </p>
<p>"Maybe." </p>
<p>I was now laughing at his seriousness all of a sudden. It was so cold at this point I couldn't feel my hands. I shivered my teeth audibly clattering. When we finally made it back to the building I called Tae to buzz us back in.</p>
<p>  "FINALLY." Hoseok screamed at the top of his lungs startlingly. </p>
<p>The boys gathered around the table which had been placed in the middle of the coffee-colored floor while Joon and I had been gone. I absentmindedly bit into the chicken, dropping crumbs on my new hoodie.</p>
<p>  "Y/N seems like hyung's hoodie is looking very comfortable on you." Jimin said smiling with grease covered lips.</p>
<p>  "Matter of fact it's mine now Chim and there's nothing Joonie can do about it." I smirked at Namjoon who seems to be ready to attack.</p>
<p>I was about to stop him when he grabbed my arms and pulled me into him. I was staring into his eyes when all of a sudden he-</p>
<p>   "AHHHH NAMJOON STOP STOP." I screamed laughing furiously as his hands tickled my stomach and sides.</p>
<p>  "Address me properly Y/N and I'll stop." Namjoon said.</p>
<p>I didn't want to give in to his sick game but I was almost out of breathe. The boys laughed in the back, still eating their chicken. Jungkook even spit out some of his coke.</p>
<p>  "FINE FINE OPPA NAMJOON OPPA NOW S..STOP." I screamed giving up on my stubbornness.</p>
<p> "Good girl."</p>
<p>  I quickly gathered myself off the floor not forgetting to give the boys the finger in the process. My ears getting warmer after Namjoons words.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~*1 hour later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>I start cleaning up the empty chicken boxes. Wiping off the table and pushing it back into a random corner. As I announced my departure Yoongi walked up to me quickly. Almost as if I would disappear in a split second if he didn't grab my arm.</p>
<p>  "Hey can you stop by my studio tomorrow to help me with something, I need a bit of inspiration?" Yoongi questioned.</p>
<p>  "Hmmm sure I'll be here at around 10 if that's okay." I said smiling softly. I gave him a hug and walked out the door before he can even respond.</p>
<p>  "HEY! Y/N let me walk you home!" Namjoon grunted busting through the door.</p>
<p>I nodded and let him catch up to me; Pushing my skirt down a little. My house wasn't very far from the big hit building so I already saw the convenience store that was placed next door to my apartment. The winded started blowing harder so we picked up the pace until we reached the door of my place. </p>
<p>  "Joonie come in for a second it's getting colder." I said nervously. </p>
<p> He nodded and walked in taking his shoes off. I noticed him looking around at my tiny, but comfortable place. He sat on the brown couch looking up at me. </p>
<p>  "Maybe you should um text the boys to go home so they won't wait on you. Since it's.....kinda cold. Do you um want something to drink." I stuttered out. </p>
<p>  "Sure Y/N." He said lowly. </p>
<p>I shivered at the tone of his voice. The way my name rolled off his tongue like honey. I walked to the fridge pulling out 2 beers. Trying to calm myself before I walked back. </p>
<p>  "Here Monie." I said passing him his beer and setting on the love seat across from him. I popped mines open staring at the ceiling as I drank. </p>
<p> "Slow down babe you're gonna choke."</p>
<p> "Make me daddy." I said playfully throwing my pillow at him.</p>
<p>  "Why you sitting so far, there's a better seat right here." He said patting his lap.</p>
<p>My heart started racing as I nearly choked on my beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"Ha... Namjoon quit joking around," I said laughing. </p>
<p>"Who says I'm playing with you?" He questioned with his eyebrow quirked. </p>
<p> I squirmed in my seat for a second thinking of what made him so bold all of a sudden. He got up and walked towards me for what felt like a millisecond with those long, muscular legs. I was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted. </p>
<p> "Uh I-I'll get it," I said jumping up but not failing to nearly trip over my own feet. Very classy I thought to myself.</p>
<p> I open the door in surprise when I come face to face with 6 sleepy Bangtan members. They all shivered in the crisp air, their noses turning red. </p>
<p>  "OH MY GOD GET IN HERE I THOUGHT YOU ALL WENT HOME!" I yelled while dragging them into my apartment. I locked the door and stared at them with a look of suspicion laced on my face. Taehyung looks very guilty as he shields himself behind a shorter Hoseok. </p>
<p> "Well, we missed you so much we wanted to have a sleepover with you and WE BROUGHT YOUR FAVORITE SNACKS!" Jungkook said lowly with Jimin chiming in to scream the rest. </p>
<p> "At this point, I'm accustomed to you guys showing up randomly, but a little warning would be nice next time," I said with a small smile, taking the snacks from Jimin. </p>
<p> "HOW COME NAMJOON HYUNG GETS TO STAY BEFORE WE DO!?" Taehyung yelled while running to jump on the couch. </p>
<p> "Because he walked me home and it was cold," I answered calmly.</p>
<p> "I CALL DIBS ON WALKING Y/N HOME NEXT TIME!" Yoongi screamed</p>
<p> "NO, I DO!" Seokjin said raising his voice. </p>
<p> The boys started arguing and I couldn't help but start laughing. I plopped down next to Namjoon almost sitting in his lap, seems like I missed my chance for that I thought. He must have noticed because he placed his hands on my hips to brace me onto the couch. </p>
<p> He stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Jimin brought us back to life with a piercing scream. My head snapped up only to see Taehyung picking Jimin up from the ground and shaking him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"BOYS STOP IT BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING!" I screamed angrily. <br/> "I will be walking myself home in the future if you don't RELAX." </p>
<p>Taehyung dropped Jimin to the floor with a thud and hung his head low. I stood up and asked Namjoon to come with me to get Blankets and pillows for the boys. Everything continued normally as Jungkook turned on the gaming console to begin his everlasting reign on Overwatch. </p>
<p>I walked down the hall and felt Namjoon's eyes burning holes into my back. We walked up to the closet and I grabbed a hearty amount of comforters and dropped them in-front of me. I tried to reach for the pillows on the top shelf, but as I was struggling a strong pair of arms reached over my head and easily pulled down a mountain of fluff. </p>
<p>"You know I can't help but find you so cute shorty." He said while smirking at my obvious warm face. </p>
<p>"I'm not short, I'm average height!" I said pouting with my arms crossed. He gently laughed and told me to pick up the pillows and go. </p>
<p>When we walked back into the living room Yoongi was already asleep on the couch, Taehyung was playing a game with Jungkook, Hoseok and Jimin were emerged in watching the 2 other boys, and Jin was in the kitchen searching for God knows what.</p>
<p>"Here you guys go, I'm gonna head up to my room and probably inhale the snacks you brought me then sleep," I said while smiling. </p>
<p> "BUT WE WANT YOU TO STAY UP WITH US!" Jungkook and Jin yelled at the same time. The funny thing is Jin has a mouth full of chips at the moment. </p>
<p> "Let's play truth or dare." Jimin said with a sinister smile etched on his face. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"Okay truth or dare it is gentlemen. Let the game commence." I said with a light chuckle. </p>
<p>I sat next to Namjoon by habit. I felt his muscles tense when I sat close, but he relaxed when he felt my hand graze his thigh. The heat radiating from him warmed my skin in a way no has ever made me feel. </p>
<p>A couple of questions went by and it was Jimin's turn to ask. "Y/N truth or dare?" I thought about it for a second. "Truth." <br/>"Ugh boring," he groaned. His eyebrows dipped in deep thought. Then he snapped, "I got it. Would you ever date Namjoon?" </p>
<p>My heart began to palpitate and I could feel the mist growing under my arms. All eyes were on me anticipating the answer to my question. "No, I don't think so. I mean we have a great friendship." I mustered out as calmly as I could. The room was silent and the air grew dense around all of us. Namjoon looked visibly upset at Jimin. <br/>"Well who's next?" Taehyung asked. <br/>"ME!" Jungkook said breaking the silence quickly.</p>
<p>The questions continued for another hour before I decided to head to bed. The boys happily doing any foolish dare that came to mind. Including Seokjin eating toothpaste. Needless to say he'll smell minty fresh for a while now.</p>
<p>I rubbed my soar eyes before turning over and checking the time. 4 AM beamed in white on my alarm clock. I assumed the boys were spread out wildly on my couch and floor. Even though the awkwardness cleared up, I still wanted to punch Jimin in his arm. My thoughts soon travelled to Namjoon and the mixture of surprise and frustration in his eyes when he stared at Jimin intensely. I wanted to know what was going on in his mind and why he seemed so serious earlier. The tricks my mind played on me started to drive me crazy; I really need to talk to him and finally see if he feels what I feel. </p>
<p>I tiptoed to the living room ever so quietly. I was greeted with the interesting sight of the boys wrapped in giant fluffy, white blankets. All of them looked so peaceful as their snores bounced off the walls of the room. I looked for Namjoon and he rested peacefully on the couch. His arms crossed over his broad chest, his lips parted slightly. He looked so beautiful I didn't want to wake him. I stepped over Taehyungs foot to sneak around to the front of the couch. I whispered Joons name quietly and he grumbled tiredly. </p>
<p>"Joonie wake up, we need to talk please." <br/>I whispered one more time before he slowly pealed his almond shaped eyes open. </p>
<p>"Y/N...what's wrong? Did some-"</p>
<p>I placed my manicured finger over my lips in order to hush him. He got quiet and stared at me calmly. </p>
<p>"Come with me." I said grabbing his big hand. </p>
<p>Just the feeling of his fingers entwined with mines made me quiver a little. The blanket slipped from his body as he got up, revealing that he was wearing only a black tank top and short, grey joggers that didn't do much to disguise his bulge. His top fit perfectly around his torso, and his muscles looked so intoxicating that I almost passed out right there. If anything, it made me pull him up the stairs and into my bedroom faster. <br/>I closed the door and sat him on the bed. He was staring at me as I stood by the door like a madwoman. </p>
<p>"Y/N why'd you bring me in here? Is everything alright? If this is about earl-"</p>
<p>Before he could finish his sentence I crossed the small space between us and kissed him. I perched myself on his lap finally breathing in his senses. He deepened the kiss and started to caress my back. </p>
<p>He lightly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled us apart. "I thought you didn't like me...but I guess you have other plans hmm?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. </p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up and kiss me please." I begged and pushed him so his back was resting on the bed. My knees placed on either side of his hips, I grinned down at him and then continued my attack on his swollen lips. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>12 pm and the boys had a good idea of where Namjoon had disappeared to in middle of the night. I woke up and saw that he wasn't beside me anymore. I heard a loud yell come from the kitchen and I knew the boys were awake and chatting away. I crept to the kitchen entrance trying not to make a sound. I listened to them talk and make bets over if Joon and I fought or hooked up. Would you call a steamy make out session a hook-up? I covered my mouth trying not to make my presence known to them. Still in a daze about what happened this morning I didn't noticed Namjoon sneak up behind me. </p>
<p>"Good morning beautiful." He smiled and his dimples appeared on his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. He looked so handsome and disheveled in the morning. </p>
<p>I kissed his cheeks romantically before pulling him into another passionate kiss which he gladly reciprocated. His hands rested on my hips and I  wrapped my arms around his masculine shoulders. I felt him smile into the kiss; I giggled on his lips, the lips that said the most erotic things just a few hours before we made it to this point. Suddenly we heard a camera click and the boys screamed exposing the two of us, all giddy and shy in the hallway.</p>
<p>"I KNEW IT, YOU OWE ME DUMPLINGS HOBI HYUNG!" Jimin screamed and threw up a fist of victory in the air. </p>
<p>You all laughed but what you didn't noticed was Yoongi slightly grimacing in the corner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually a story I planned to continue on wattpad because the dream gave me great ideas but idk. Please feel free to leave feedback it is highly appreciated but don’t be a butthole:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>